Recruited
by The Writer Es
Summary: Matt Garrety is still struggling to find the truth about his powers after the deaths of Steve and Andrew. Nick Fury wants to know the truth, as well, so why not kill two birds with one stone and have Matt join the team. But sometimes, the truth should remain hidden. Set before CA:TWS and after IM3 and T:TDW. Mainly cannon pairings, Steve/Natasha
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! I hope that if your'e reading this, you've watched both movies. If you've only seen Avengers, I'll try to explain Chronicle the best that I can. But seriously, watch the movie ;)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either of these brilliant movies. If I did, I would have a lot of money...**

* * *

Matt Garetty walked set the camera up on the side of the snowy mountain, and then turned it on. He looked into it and began to speak. "Hey, Andrew." he said, paused, then began speaking once more.

"I just wanted to say that... I'm sorry and, uh... I hope... that you know that I did what I had to do. You're not a bad person. I know that. That's all that matters. And, uh, I want you to know that I'm gonna be better from now on. I'm gonna help people. I'm gonna find out what happened to us down there. I don't care how long it takes. I'm gonna get answers. I'm gonna do it for you, and I'm gonna do it for Steve. And… I just... I love you, man. I didn't ever get a chance to tell you, but I love you. And guess what?" He smiled, and turned the camera so that it was facing the beautiful Tibetan monastery behind him. He had chosen this place because Andrew had always wanted to come here.

"You made it," he told the camera. He walked a little farther away from the camera before yelling out into the cold air. "Whoo-hoo!" He could hear it echoing off of the mountains, "_Whoo-hoo, whoo-hoo!_"

He turned back towards the camera. "Isn't it beautiful?" he said. "Goodbye, Andrew."

He walked away from the camera. He didn't look back, because he _wasn't_ going to look back, not anymore. From now on, he would only look forward. He took off from the ground, flying into the cold air, relishing the feeling of being weightless.

* * *

Far away, in the city of New York, Director Fury was showing his team of Avengers some footage that they had obtained from surveillance cameras, cell phones, everything they could get their hands on. Needles to say, the findings from all the footage was pretty freaky.

"So, these kid touched a glowing rock, enabling them to fly and move objects with their minds, then one of them dies after another one goes insane, and the insane one is ultimately killed by his cousin?" Tony Stark summed up. "That is some serious stuff."

_'__Serious stuff' _pretty much summed up what all the other Avengers were feeling.

"I do not understand the origin of this 'glowing rock'," Thor said, "it appears to have originated on another world."

"Is it Asguaridian?" asked Clint Barton with a frown.

Natasha Romanov rolled her eyes. "Obviously not, Clint. Thor doesn't even know what it is."

Bruce Banner looked at the first tape, taken from a slightly dented camera that they had found. "It looks alien, that's for sure," he said, "but I don't know how or why it would've gotten underground."

"What do you think, Captain Rogers?" asked Fury, staring at the blonde man who was sitting quietly.

"I think that we should help Matt." Steve said finally. "He needs to find out what happened to him, we need to find out what happened to him. We can kill two birds with one stone."

"I do not understand, why are we killing birds?" asked Thor, and Tony rolled his eyes.

"It's a figure of speech, Thor. It means to take care of two things at once. Like brushing your teeth in the shower." he said, and the others gave him weird looks, but made no comment.

"I'll send a team of agents out to find this kid. If they're unable, I want you to go." Fury said to them.

"Which agents?" Natasha asked suspiciously. "Why not just send us first?"

"Because until we find out what that alien rock was, this kid is going to be classified as an 084. The team that I'm sending in specializes in 084." He didn't find it necessary to say that one of them _was_ an 084.

The four superheroes and the two spies stared at him. "You can leave now." Fury finally said, feeling somewhat annoyed.

They got up from where they were sitting and headed out of the room, with Clint grumbling something about Fury thinking the team of agents were more capable then he and Romanov.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Seattle, a young man opened his eyes for the first time in weeks. It was… dark. And cramped. Obviously, he was in a box of some kind. He remembered that he could use him mind to move the box, to get _out_ of the box. He concentrated on the box, and realized where he was.

_Aw, crap_. He was in a coffin. In a _grave_. He was freakin' _dead_.

And with that, Steve Montgomery used his telekinesis to remove the dirt and grass from on top of his coffin, opened the coffin itself, and found himself standing in a moonlit graveyard.

* * *

**So, yeah, there it is. STEVE LIVES! More shall come at a later date :)**

**~Es**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! All you guys have been so nice!**

**Review Replies:**

Raychaell Dionzeros**: Yay! I'm so glad that you like it! And yes, i was surprised that there were no other xovers for this catagory.**

morticiajeannie**: Aw, thanks! Yeah, it always sucks when there's this really good fanfiction, but no one continues it.**

GhostyGuest** (Guest): Thanks! I'm glad that you're enjoying it :)**

edboy4926**: Glad that you like it. And, yeah, I wanted Steve to be in it. And who say's Andrew isn't going to come back *gives evil grin**

ParadoxicOrder8**: Thank you! And, no, I don't think I'm going to do that. I'm not familiar with those other series. Good luck with it, though**

Em** (guest): Missa! You are the bestest friend EVAH! Here's your update, my faithful servant :) :)**

* * *

Steve flew out of the graveyard and into the city, making sure to stay out of sight. Seriously, if someone saw him and recognized him as the dead kid, there would be a lot of questions. Not to mention having to face his parents. _Yikes._

What he saw when he arrived surprised him. There was a huge hole in the side of the hospital, covered by clear plastic tarps, as well as other damaged buildings. There were also huge cracks and craters in the road and in the pavement all around.

"What the hell happened here?" Steve muttered to himself.

Making sure that no one could see him, he landed behind a building. He was about to step out from behind it, when he realized something: he was still wearing his death suit. It would draw attention to him like a flashing neon light. Instead, feeling somewhat guilty, he managed to get a pair of gray sweats and a dark blue hoodie, both with the words '_I 3 Seattle'_ on them, from a little tourist shop that was currently empty. Okay… now he just had to find somewhere where he could change clothes.

After a while, he decided that it would probably be best to fly away from the city, maybe find a gas station or something. He didn't quite know how long he flew, but he definitely wasn't in Seattle anymore. Hell, he might not even be in Washington anymore. He was flying over a forest full of tall pine trees, and there was some fog around him, making it difficult to make out any identifying landmarks.

Steve finally found a gas station to change in, and after he changed his clothes, he was able to throw his suit into a dumpster. Well, now that that was taken care of, he needed to find Matt and Andrew…

Great. This should be easy. _Not._

* * *

Matt decided that he hated Puerto Rico. Why, you ask? Well, because he had been reading about strange glowing alien rocks - you'd be surprised at how few accounts there were - and had gotten a lead that had sent him to Puerto Rico. The weather was way too hot, especially compared to the cold of Tibet. He figured that it would just take some getting used too. That was before the mosquitoes.

Oh, _the mosquitoes_! They were awful; biting him at every moment, making his skin itch. He vaguely wondered why his mental shield wasn't working. I mean, if it could stop and _bend_ a metal fork, then surely it could stop a few measly little insects, right? Apparently not. Dang it.

And to top it all off, Matt was pretty sure someone was having him followed. He had seen a man with dark blonde hair and sun glasses a couple of times today, and a pretty red headed women once about a week ago. They were probably following him because they thought he was dangerous, he mused to himself. Well, he didn't blame them, after all that stuff that went on with Andrew. He wasn't quite sure if they were working for the government, or if they were their own little thing, but he really didn't feel like finding out quite yet. He had more pressing matters at hand.

* * *

"Got visual on Garrety," Clint said quietly into his hidden microphone.

"What's he doing?" came Natasha's voice through the ear-piece.

"Well, nothing, really. He's walking. I think he saw me a couple of times, though."

"Clint, you idiot! We are master assassins, how the hell did he manage to see you?" Natasha yelled at him.

"Do you want to hear my theory?"

"Not particularly, no, but I suspect that you're going to inform me anyway, aren't you?"

"Mmm, you know me so well, Tasha. Anyway, he must have heightened senses or something, because I am on super-stealth mode. I'm not even shooting anyone, I shouldn't draw attention!" Clint said.

"Well, _don't_ draw attention, Clint, or this entire thing will be pointless, got it?" Natasha said, clearly annoyed. "If we mess this up, Fury will put Stark on the case."

"Why not just have Banner talk to the kid," Clint asked, "I mean, he knows what it's like to be considered a dangerous monster, doesn't he?"

"You're getting off track, Clint. Just… follow the kid."

"Uh, about that…"

"You lost him, didn't you?"

"No, no, not _lost_, just, uh, lost sight of him."

"_Urgh,_ you are worse than Stark!"

Clint was about to retort, but suddenly a voice came from behind him, "Who are you and why are you following me?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in Seattle, the burned body of Andrew Detmer disappeared from the morgue.

* * *

**So it's a little shorter than what I wanted it to be (778 words without the authors notes) but I really wanted to get it out before my last day of school, which is tomorrow. Enjoy, and R&amp;R!**

**~Es**


	3. Chapter 3

**I Liiiiiiivvvvveeee! Yes, I'm back, after not updating this all summer. I have a good excuse though. I went on a bunch of camping/hiking, family, and girls trips. I was completely swamped, and now I'm back in school. Yay.**

**Review**** Replies:**

edboy4926**: Why thank you.**

Raychaell Dionzeros**: Glad I was able to excite you.**

ParadoxicOrder8:** I suppose I could, in my free time. I'll ask my friends for ideas.**

Tregun**: Thanks! It is before, Winter Soldier, actually, but it may continue into it. All depends on whether the people want it or not.**

Guest**: Thank you, and here is the update.**

Spencer Chamberlain**: It continues... right now! and YES I will try to add Agents Of SHIELD characters, I love that show!**

Lilo'nSpidey**: Here is the update. And thanks. Oh, and a couple of other people have added to ****this crossover section, so yay!**

dfss (Guest)**: Here you go!**

storm4geddon**: Don't worry, I won't stop... for long, anyway ;) And REALLY?! Thank you so much for that lovely complement!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own either franchise. I would probably screw them up anyway.**

* * *

"Who are you and why are you following me?" Matt demanded of the dark blonde-haired man.

The man in question looked shocked. "You are one stealthy bastard, aren't you kid?"

"Don't make me ask you again." Matt said darkly. "Because then I'll be angry, and you won't like men when I'm angry." Okay, so that was sort of a bluff. There was _no way_ he would start rampaging around like Andrew, but the guy didn't really need to know that.

Instead of doing something, _like actually answering the damn question_, the guy just gave a small chuckle. "You sound just like my teammate." He said.

Matt raised an eyebrow. "You still haven't answered my first question, and now I have another for you; who are you, why are you following me, and what does your team want with me?"

The man sighed and pressed a finger to his ear. "I, uh, found the kid, 'Tasha." He said. Matt figured that he had a com hidden on him.

He couldn't hear whoever this _'Tasha'_ was, but he suspected that she was now chewing out her comrade (teammate?) for letting the, as the man so eloquently put, _target_ find him first.

"Geeze, 'Tash! It's not my fault! I told you, this guy has some funky super-senses going on." He nodded slightly as the other person spoke. "Uh huh… yeah, send a Quinjet, we're heading to New York. Bye." He turned to Matt with an accusing look. "You got me in trouble!" he whined with the maturity of a child.

Matt stared at him. "Seriously, you _still_ haven't answered my questions! And why are you acting like a kid?"

"Another question, really?"

"Just. Answer. Them."

"How about we go somewhere where we won't be overheard?" The man suggested.

Matt rolled his eyes, but used his powers to move both himself and the stranger to a parking lot at an abandoned building. "Now _tell me_." He said in a low voice.

The man sighed. "Code name's Hawkeye, you don't get to know my civilian name 'till my boss lets you, I'm following you because it's my job, and my team," here he gave a dramatic pause and smirked, "Are the Avengers."

A blank stare from Matt.

Hawkeye pouted slightly. "Seriously? You don't know who the Avengers are?"

Matt shook his head, "No, I mean, I know who they are, but you don't look much like a superhero."

His mouth quirked. "Not a superhero. Just work with 'em. Oh, and my behavior? I think Tony's rubbing off on me."

Matt's reply was interrupted by a rumbling sound, like a very large engine. A strange looking plane-thing landed a few feet away from them, creating a breeze that ruffled their hair.

"I'm not going with you." Matt said.

"Do you want answers?" Hawkeye said.

Matt eyed him carefully. "What do you mean?"

Hawkeye shrugged. "Come with us and find out."

* * *

As Steve walked past the window of an electronics store, he stopped. Every television in the window display was showing a clip on the news, but that's not what made Steve stare. No, it was because he recognized the two boys on the screen. Matt and Andrew.

Oh, shit.

"Still no signs of the so-called 'super humans' that terrorized downtown Seattle, though we have spoken with numerous sources." The female news announcer said in a voice over as the clip continued to play.

Steve didn't hear the rest of what she was saying, because he was in complete shock. Matt and Andrew had _attacked_ Seattle?!

"It's terrible, isn't it?" a woman with long, blonde hair said. She wore dark blue pants and a light blue long-sleeved shirt with a dark vest over the top.

Steve jumped. He hadn't noticed that she'd been standing beside him for a while now. "Um, yeah, it is."

"Yeah, it's a shame they had to use their powers to do all that," the woman waved her hand vaguely at the debris that was now being shown on screen. She turned to face Steve and held out her right hand. "Bobbie Morse."

Steve took her hand cautiously. "Steve."

Bobbi smirked. "What, no last name?"

"Not anymore."

She shrugged. "Hey, I can relate."

Steve's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Y'know, secrecy, hiding, all that fun stuff." She checked a watch on her left wrist that Steve hadn't noticed before. "Oh, I gotta run," she said, starting to walk backwards so that she could still converse with Steve. "And don't worry, I'll see you again, Steve Montgomery!"

"Wait!" Steve called after her, "How do you know my…"

She was gone.

* * *

**If you know who Bobbi is, you get a virtual cookie. What did you think of the chapter? Please let me know by reviewing, favoriting, and following... *heh heh, my evil plan is working... NO, I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING! LIES!**

**Uh, I might be a bit crazy...**

**R&amp;R!**

**~Es**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whhhyyyy must my chapters be so short? WWWHHHHHYYYY?! Hi guys, Es here. I finally have this chapter out. I have reasons for why it has been delayed, though. First off, I went to a Paul McCartney concert at the end of August, and yes, it was the best thing in the world. Second, I went to Comic Con in my home city (haha, I won't tell you where I live :P), where I met Barbara Eden, Bill Daily, and STAN LEE! And I was at the Barnum and Bailey's Greatest Show On Earth last night. Buuut I posted today, so be happy. Be very happy.**

**Replies to Reviews:**

edboy4926**: Thanks. And yes, yes I did.**

Spencer Chamberlain**: Thanks! And that won't be happening _quite_ yet, I want this story to not be too fast paced, but yeah. And Mockingbird won't play a big part in the story, right now she's just there for a fun little cameo, but I might make her have a relationship with Clint later on in the story. And I'll try to make the chapters longer, I really will (but not this one, this one is a short one :P). Your English is actually really good!**

saashi samy**: tHANK yOU!**

**Disclaimer: I think you know that I don't own anything here. It's called 'fan' fiction for a reason, folks!**

* * *

The young woman stared at the body of the boy, covered in shiny pink and red burns. She nodded slightly to herself and began typing out notes onto a translucent holo-pad, while her companion, a curly haired man, looked at some records on a screen.

"Poor kid," he said with a Scottish accent, "he had a really hard life."

"Mm," the girl hummed slightly in response, absorbed into her notes. She looked up. "From what I can tell, the injuries under the burns are older, and he has quite a lot of them." She, too, had an accent, though hers was British.

"He appears to have been bullied in school, no friends until his senior year, and then one died." He said. "Simmons, did Coulson tell you why we're looking him over?"

The woman, Simmons, pursed her lips, and brushed some of her brown hair out of her eyes. "Somewhat. He had contact with an 0-8-4, and gained superhuman powers."

"Oh," the young man said with a small nod, "that makes sense."

There was a small beeping noise, as the machinery attached to the body began to detect a heartbeat.

Simmons brown eye's widened. "Fitz," she breathed, "he's alive!"

"But he was _impaled_ through his _chest_," Fitz exclaimed, "how the bloody hell is that possible?"

After making sure that the boy was indeed alive, although unconscious as of yet, Simmons turned towards him. "Well, that 0-8-4 certainly did wonders, didn't it?"

* * *

The red haired woman was glaring at Matt.

Or she could be glaring at Clint, who was currently sitting next to him on the plane-like vehicle, that Clint had called a Quinjet, but he couldn't really tell.

The silence was incredibly awkward, and Matt shifted slightly in his seat. His eyes darted between the unnamed woman and Clint.

"So," he said finally, "you said that you'd answer my questions."

Clint turned to face him. "Oh, I did, didn't I?"

The red-head fixed them both with an icy glare. "Your questions will be answered to the best of our ability when we reach somewhere where we won't be overheard."

"Um, okay." Matt said slowly.

The rest of the ride was endured with silence once more.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, they made it to their destination – wherever it was, because Matt had no idea where he had been taken.

"We're back in the US," Clint said to him.

"That was abnormally fast." Matt replied.

"It's how we work," The red-haired woman said coolly from behind him.

She walked in front of Matt, while Clint walked behind. They were probably trying to make sure he didn't do something stupid, like try to escape. Well, he supposed that it would be rather easy to get away from them – after all, he had powers and they didn't – but he wasn't about to walk away from the only people who could possibly give him answers.

He looked around the building that the Quinjet had brought them into. It was huge, the length of three or four football fields combined, with concrete everywhere. The woman led the other two up a flight of steep concrete steps and into a more aesthetically pleasing part of the building. It was decorated more like an upscale office.

"We're here," the woman announced, stopping in front of a door with a plaque that read '_Director_' on it.

'_Director?'_ Matt thought to himself. _'What, does he make movies?'_ He didn't voice his question, however. He probably would have looked stupid if he did.

"Come in, Agent Romanoff," a deep voice came from behind the closed door before the woman – Romanoff – even knocked.

The three of them did so. Seated behind a desk was a tall African American man. He was bald, though he had a black beard, and had a black eye patch strapped over his left eye.

"Mr. Garrety," The 'Director' said to Matt with a nod.

"Ah, yeah, that's me," Matt said uncomfortably, shifting from one foot to the other. "So you're the guy with the answers?"

The man raised his eyebrow. "That depends," he said.

"On?"

The man did not answer. Instead, he stood up and walked out from behind his desk. He held out one large hand for Matt to shake. "Director Nick Fury." He let go of Matt's hand. "I want to join S.H.I.E.L.D., son."

* * *

**Guess what? I'm now on Twitter! So if you guys have an account there, you can follow me TheWriterEs. Have a great day! (Also, for any Danny Phantom phans, I just posted a one-shot. I command you to read it)**

**~Es**


End file.
